Denden
Perfil thumb|250px|Denden *'Nombre:' でんでん *'Nombre (''romaji):' Denden *'Nombre real:' Ogata Yoshihiro / 緒方 義博 (おがた よしひろ) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa * '''Agencia:' Alpha Agency Dramas *Shiyakusho (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) * Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) * Ten: Tenhodori No Kaidanji (TV Tokyo-Paravi-BS Japan, 2018) * Yuukai Hotei ~Seven Days (TV Asahi, 2018) * Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) * Gakeppuchi Hotel! (NTV, 2018) ep.6 * The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.3 * BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1, 9 *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) * Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) * Kinkyuu Torishirabeshitsu 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) * Universal Koukokusha (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Yurusanai to Iu Bouryoku ni Tsuite Kangaero (NHK, 2017) * 1942 no Playball (NHK, 2017) * Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon (NHK, 2017) * Keishicho Ikimono Gakari (Fuji TV, 2017) * Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) * Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (NTV, 2016) * Hiru no Sento Zake (TV Tokyo, 2016, ep9) * Nigeru Onna (NHK, 2016) * Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2015, ep7) * Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) * Sanbiki no Ossan 2 (TV Tokyo, 2015) * Meikyu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2015) * 64 (NHK, 2015) * Yamegoku (TBS, 2015, ep1-2) * Totsuki Tooka no Shinkaron (十月十日の進化論) (WOWOW, 2015) * Dakara Koya (NHK, 2015) * Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) * Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) * Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) * Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) * Kinkyuu Torishirabeshitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) * Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013, ep1) * Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou (Fuji TV, 2013, ep7) * Amachan (NHK, 2013) * Take Five (TBS, 2013) * Beautiful Rain (Fuji TV, 2012) * 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) * Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) * Shoshu (TBS, 2011) * Tempest (NHK BS Premium, 2011) * Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3) * Suzuki Sensei (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011, ep1-4,9) * TOKYO23 (WOWOW, 2010) * Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010, ep4,8) * Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010, ep6) * Moteki (TV Tokyo, 2010) * Team Batista 2: General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010, ep7-12) * Yukemuri Sniper (TV Tokyo, 2009) * Kami no Shizuku (NTV, 2009) * Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008, ep7) * [[Kinyo Prestige Kijura to Medaka|Kinyo Prestige Kijura to Medaka]] (Fuji TV, 2008) * Hamano Shizuka wa Jiken ga Osuki Episode 5 (Fuji TV, 2008) * Galileo as the superintendent (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) * Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) * Wandering Chief Kazama Shohei (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007, ep6) * Kodoku no Utagoe (WOWOW, 2007) * Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007, ep123-126) * Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go (TBS, 2007, ep7) * Kodoku no Kake (TBS, 2007) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari (TV Asahi, 2006, ep1-2) * Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) * Ima Ai ni Yukimasu (TBS, 2005) * Teruteru Kazoku (NHK, 2003) * Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000, ep5) * Prison Hotel (TV Asahi, 1999) Películas *Blue Hour (2019) * Mentai Piriri (2019) * Fumiko no Ashi (2018) * Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare (2018) * The Bastard and the Beautiful World (2018) * Aa, Koya 2 (2017) * Aa, Koya (2017) * Love and Other Cults (2017) * Shinobi no Kuni (2017) * Tatara Samurai (2017) * Shippu Rondo (2016) * Destruction Babies (2016) * Lowlife Love (2016) * Boku ga Inochi wo Itadaita Mikkakan (2016) * Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2016) * Something Like, Something Like It (2015) * Kazoku Gokko (2015) * Kakekomi (2015) * Yakuza Apocalypse (2015) * Maestro! (2015) * Tokyo Tribe (2014) * Judge! (2014) * KILLERS (2014) * Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) * A Boy Called H (2013) * Return (2013) * The Serialist (2013) * Princess Sakura: Forbidden Pleasures (2013) * The Kiyosu Conference (2013) * Suzuki Sensei (2013) * 7 Days of Himawari & Her Puppies (2013) * The Storyteller's Apprentice (2013) * The Samurai That Night (2012) * Kibou no Kuni (2012) * Like Someone in Love (2012) * SPEC: Heaven (2012) * Himizu (2012) * Sukiyaki (2011) * Cut (2011) * Kamisama no Karute (2011) * Someday (2011) * Mr. Inukai Keeps a Dog (2011) * A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip (2011) * Cold Fish (2011) * Strangers in the City (2010) * Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin (2010) * Boys on the Run (2010) * Golden Slumber (2010) * Gou Gou, The Cat (2008) * The Climbers High (2008) * Kabei: Our Mother (2008) * Tokyo! segmento: Interior Design (2008) * Erochikku Ranpo: Yaneura no sanposha (2007) * Mizuchi (2006) * Yuki ni Negau Koto / What the Snow Brings (2006) * Death Water (2006) * Furyo Shonen no Yume (2005) * DV: Domestic Violence (2005) * Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) * Director Infection (2003) * Tasogare Ryuseigun Hoshi no Restaurant (2002) * Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) * Oboreru Sakana (2001) * Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai (2000) * Ju-on: The Grudge 2 (2000) * Uzumaki (2000) * Ju-on: The Grudge (2000) * Godzilla Millenium (1999) * Love Letter (1998) * Cure (1997) * Uneasy Encounters (1994) * The Games Teachers Play (1992) * Something Like It (1981) Enlaces * Perfil (Alpha Agency) * Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Denden000.jpg Denden001.jpg Denden002.jpg Denden005.jpg Denden006.jpg Denden007.jpg Categoría:Alpha Agency Categoría:JActor